


Family Ties

by Day_Dreamer_Girl21



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, Idon'tknowhowtotag, Kidnapping, No Beta, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Platonic Charlie/Bass, Platonic Charlie/Miles, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 05:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Day_Dreamer_Girl21/pseuds/Day_Dreamer_Girl21
Summary: War with the Patriots is finally over, the dust has settled, and the dead are laid to rest. With nothing left to do but think about lost loved ones, Charlie takes a turn for the worst. Miles doesn't know how to help her. After losing Connor, Monroe chooses to go with them. The three stay together, past feelings are long since forgotten.Charlie reunites with someone she never thought she'd see again. Being a Matheson comes with a certain level of danger, can Miles and Bass save Charlie in time?





	Family Ties

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright not intended. These characters are not my own, I am using them for creative purposes only. 'Revolution' and its characters belong to their respectful owners. 
> 
> This is my first fic on AO3. Leave a friendly comment, I read them all!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> War with the Patriots is finally over, the dust has settled, and the dead are laid to rest. With nothing left to do but think about lost loved ones, Charlie takes a turn for the worst. Miles doesn't know how to help her. After losing Conner, Bass decides to stay with Miles and Charlie, past feelings are long since forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first story on AO3. Leave comments, I read them all!
> 
> Copyright not intended. These characters are not my own, I am using them for creative purposes only. 'Revolution' and its characters belong to their respectful owners.

Charlie woke up in the room she's been calling hers for the last three or so weeks. Now that the war is over, she, Miles, and Monroe are able to stay in a house instead of sleeping on the ground. Charlie lays in bed thinking about everything that's happened.

Rachel died saving what was left of their miserable world from the nanotech along with Aaron. Of course, no one outside their circle of misfits knows that Rachel Matheson and Aaron Pittman died heroes. When word reached Miles and Charlie of their deaths, it was unsurprisingly Miles who took it the hardest. Charlie was never blessed to have a relationship with her mother in the past. Now knowing that she never will take a piece of Charlie and shatters it beyond repair.

Charlie remembers Monroe on the battlefield after the war was won. The broken look in his eyes as he held a dying Conner close in his arms. In their moment of victory, Charlie thought that she had never seen Monroe look so utterly defeated.

Charlie finds it next to impossible to get out of bed in the mornings now. She always wakes up feeling sluggish and always wants to be left alone. As if on cue Miles knocks on her door before entering swiftly. "Bass made breakfast. C'mon Charlie, you didn't come down for anything yesterday. You gotta eat, kid." She didn't want too. Charlie wanted to lay hear and waste away so she could be with her family. With her dad, Maggie, Danny, Aaron, and her mom.

Miles sighs and takes a seat at the foot of her bed. "I know it's been hard Charlie, for all of us. I also know that I haven't been the best company in the past couple of weeks either. Please Charlie, for me, come down and eat breakfast with us." Charlie reluctantly sat up and got out of bed. She walked down the stairs to the kitchen table with Miles on her heels.

Bass watched his best friend convince Charlie to come out of her room for the first time in days. truth be told he had been worried most for Charlie. He noticed after Conner died that he naturally gravitated towards the young blond woman. Bass knew it was something that started happening long before then, but it wasn't until now that he really took notice of it. When he first met her, he thought her a nuisance. Now he looks at her and can't imagine his life without the mouthy smartass.

He misses that about her the most. Since the war, Charlie has said only a few words here and there. Mostly she just nods her head. "Morning Charlotte, did you sleep alright?" Charlie doesn't even look at him. She takes a seat at the table and nods her head once to acknowledge Monroe's question.

They are sat at the table eating when Miles suggests, mostly to Charlie, that they should all go into town and pick up supplies. His reasoning is that if they all go then they all get something they want amongst the necessities. Monroe is all too quick to agree. "Okay," Charlie says in a gravelly voice.

~~~

Charlie lagged behind Miles and Monroe as they looked around the little market place. She inspected some of the fruit now and again. Despite everything that's happened, she still has a bit of a sweet tooth. She paid for the fruit that looked at the ripest and left the stall. looking around she realized she had lost Miles and Monroe in the crowd. That's what she gets for lagging so far behind.

Suddenly Charlie feels a large, rough hand on her shoulder. She realizes the hand must belong to a man. ready to defend herself, she drops her fresh fruit and grips the knife in her pocket. Taking the hand on her shoulder she twists the arm and flips her would-be assailant over onto his back. Hard. Charlie sits on top of the man and puts her knife to his throat. "Charlie, it's me! It's Kris!" The voice shouts. Recognition dawns on the young woman's face and she lets the man go.

"Kris?" The name slips past her lips brokenly. "Yeah Charlie, It's really me." Charlie drops her knife and her eyes begin to water. She looks the older man up and down. He seems okay, no visible injuries as far as Charlie can tell. All things considered, he looks healthy.

Kris looks to Charlie, the girl he had spent years looking for. He gently cups her face and leans in to kiss her forehead. When suddenly he has been ripped away from Charlie with brute force.

~~~

Miles and Bass maintained a steady conversation as they walked through the bustling market place. "Miles, their selling boots over there. Your old ones holding up okay?" Bass asked as they approached one of the stalls selling articles of clothing. "Mine are all good. Hey Charlie, you need new boots?" Miles turned only to see that Charlie was no longer with them. "Charlie?" Miles says a little louder. Bass whips around, also looking for Charlie.

They hear a commotion a way back. They hear people talking about a man who just tried assaulting a blond girl. They hear a group of young men laughing about how the 'little girl' got the drop on the 'old perv'. Hearing that gave Bass and Miles even more motivation to pick up the pace. They darted towards where a crowd was staring at the scene.

Bass got there first and what he saw only spurred his anger on further. A man about his age, dirty blond hair, and of a larger build, not unlike himself and Miles. He had his hands on Charlie and she was in tears. As soon as he was able, Bass fisted his hands in the man's shirt collar and pulled with all the strength he could muster.

Miles was only a few steps behind Bass the whole time. When he watched Bass grab the man he went straight for Charlie. He wrapped her in both his arms and held her tightly to his chest. "Stop!" Charlie yelled desperately to no avail. "Miles, you have to stop him!" She looks up at Miles desperately.

Bass had been so focused on beating the man who touched Charlie that he was engulfed in an angry daze. He couldn't hear, or see, or feel anything else. Bass only knew four things at this moment. One; A man he didn't recognize, dared to touch Charlotte. Two; This man has made Charlotte cry. Three; He has killed better men for a lot less. Four; This son of a bitch was going to die painfully.

In Miles' confusion, Charlie managed to wiggle out of her uncle's grip and run over to Bass. "Stop! Get off!" Charlie shouted as she tried to grip Bass' arms with her own. "Bass! I know who he is! Stop!!" Looking into Charlie's desperate eyes, Bass slowly let the man go.

Charlie got down on her knees beside Kris in a haste. "Kris, are you alright?" She rushed to say. Kris spits blood before looking up at Charlie. "Guess I really shouldn't have snuck up on ya like that. Lesson learned." He says chuckling. "I'm fine, char." Kris rubbed the back of his head his chuckles turning into full-blown laughter.


End file.
